Forbidden Fruit
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: My very first Elliot/Olivia. Aren't you proud? So why is it that the forbidden fruit are always the sweetest? One-Shot. Please Review.


**A/N: **Hello again, I know its been quiet a long time since I've published anything and that's partly becuase of me trying to write my book and that Eliot/Olivia paring is really hard to write. Seriously, I went into it thinking that I could do better then some of the other story's that have been published but, wow really its hard. I mean, usually with Jibbs and Callian you can work on a few of the main principles that the characters have and their similarities, But Elliot and Olivia have almost nothing in common and their attraction is so subliminal, and well written, that it is almost impossible to tweak. So all in all I say Kudos and take my hat off, to the Writers of SVU and anyone who writes Eliot/Olivia Fanfiction, and have come out of this a lot more humble. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the DVD's (I would but their really expensive :( )

Forbidden Fruit

Olivia's head crashed into the desk, waking her from her deep sleep. "Ouch," she groaned, rubbing her temple and trying to numb the pain. Olivia blinked, adjusting her eyes to the unusually dark precinct; she could have sworn she had left a light on. Her eyes scanned the empty desks and then flicked to her watch, midnight. It was midnight and she was not even half way through her case files.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh, and using the light from her computer she picked up the next stack of papers and started flicking through them. Her eyes were so tired that she could barely make out a word.

"It can wait until tomorrow Liv," she heard the warm voice of Elliot call out from behind her.

She quickly turned around seeing Elliot leaning back on his desk behind her. She couldn't help but notice his finished pile of paperwork stacked proudly beside him.

Olivia laughed. "Why are you still here?" she whispered, as if not to disturb a sleeping giant.

Elliot spoke normally, "Waiting for you." He was not afraid of monsters nor the dark.

Liv felt like slapping herself. Elliot was her ride home, of course he could not leave without her.

Olivia swiveled around in her chair to face him. "You could have woken me," she yawned, "or gone without me. I wouldn't have minded."

Elliot couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair never seemed to look untidy, even when it was twirled scrappily around her face; her eyes always shone brown, even when lined with dark circles; and her smile, so perfect, that didn't show itself half as much as it should.

"You don't get enough sleep," Elliot shrugged, "and I wasn't going to be the one who woke you." He added with a smirk.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Olivia said, her usually confidence always seemed to drain itself when she was alone with Elliot.

"Of course not," he said with a smile. Elliot got out of his chair and walked cautiously to his desk. "It was nice to see you so peaceful for a change."

There was a pause of nothing. I don't suppose pauses are ever filled with anything though. Olivia did not know what to say, and Elliot chose to say nothing. He walked around and placed his hands on her shoulder. Such a simple gesture, that seemed to make the air feel warmer and the room seem brighter; but instantly made Olivia shiver.

Elliot flinched his hands away, as Olivia mentally punched herself for shivering. She frantically turned back to her desk and and messily rushed to put her papers away.

"It's okay," Elliot whispered leaning over her shoulder and placing his hands onto hers and the pile of papers she was holding. "I have all the time in the world."

"Don't you have a family to come home too?" Olivia asked smugly and confidently, with a smile on her face. It was a pleasure to be near him, but it also brought so much remorse. He was almost like the forbidden fruit: getting close to him, was against everything she believed in as an SVU member and as a person, but that didn't stop her from dreaming or enjoying how close he was.

"No," he whispered calmly, "things aren't going to well in that department, and I'm not really living with them anymore."

"Elliot, I'm your partner you should have told me if you have no-were to go..." Olivia said, swiveling her chair around as she spoke. She had not realized how close he was behind her and turning around had brought her face merely an inch away from his.

"Are you offering, for me to stay at your place?" Elliot asked, a tad mischievously. There was something about him that managed to completely change her. She was usually confident: not with him, she usually had something witty to say: not with him, and she usually new exactly what to do: but not with him.

"It depends what you're asking for," Olivia answered, slightly flustered but still smugly staring up at him. His arms almost seemed to be caging her in.

"Well then that depends what you are hoping for me to say," he answered, calmly. Unlike her he was completely confident, and completely sure of himself. Of course he was nervous and anxiously waiting on her every word but, he didn't dare show it.

"That depends on what you want," she answered, feeling proud of herself for deflecting his question yet again.

"Well, that all depends on what you want," he answered sweetly, his mouth turning into a handsome smile.

"How does that work?" she asked, a little puzzled by his answer. She had seemed to regain some of her confidence back, and was proud at how she was handling herself; and the uneasiness of him being near her had all but been replaced by an almost school girl crush.

"Because when you're happy I'm happy." He answered simply his smile growing wider.

It took a moment for Olivia's lips to shift themselves into a smile, right before Eliot's lips crashed into hers.

Why is it that the forbidden fruits are always the sweetest? And how could something that felt so right feel so wrong. Olivia's lips perfectly molded to his, and her mind went blank, she forget that he was married; she even forgot how to breathe.

Elliot hesitantly pulled away, his smile had grown wider.

There were so many things that Olivia wanted to tell him, but all she could choke out was, "You're married Ell."

Three words, three simple words that changed the whole room: the room became darker and Elliot grew colder.

"I'm sorry," Elliot choked, moving his arms away from her, and taking a few steps away.

Olivia looked at him flustered, her cheeks were red and her face was glowing. She did not look happy, her face only showed disappointment at herself.

"How about I give you a promise instead," Olivia whispered. Her voice had regained some, but not all, of its usual confidence.

"What promise?" Elliot grumbled, his eyes almost glued to the floor.

Olivia got out of her chair and walked over to him, placing her hand on his chin and tilting his head up, forcing him to look at her. "That I will wait for you," she whispered placing a kiss on his forehead.

Elliot held her hand, and looked into her eyes. He knew what he was going to do, because no-one, not even Elliot, can resist a forbidden fruit.

Fin Please, Please Review :D 


End file.
